All I Want Is You
by Shieru Chihara
Summary: Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Hingga saatnya kau terbangun kembali. Aku akan berada di sisimu, dan memberikan senyuman yang selalu kau sukai, Sasuke. Aku berjanji.


**All I Want Is You  
**

**Konnichiwa minna~  
**

**Shieru Chihara desu, panggil saja Chie :3  
**

**Saya baru banget di FFn, belum bisa disebut author ._.  
**

**Saya suka nulis FF bergenre Angst :D  
**

**Yoroshiku~  
**

**Ja, ini dia FF abal saya XD  
**

Discalimer: Naruto  Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst

Warning: Shounen Ai, OOC, Typo(s)

.

.

.

Angin musim dingin bertiup kencang, badai salju malam ini membuat Namikaze Naruto harus menyeret selimutnya menuju kamar tidur. Sesampainya di kamar tidur, pemuda dengan mata seindah permata _sapphire _ itu langsung menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas kasur. 

"Kemana saja kau?" desis Naruto sambil menegetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya dengan kukunya yang sedikit panjang.

"Kau berbicara dengan ponsel?"

Naruto mengangkat wajah dan menoleh. Namikaze Kyuubi yang memperhatikan tingkah adiknya itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Namikaze sulung berperawakan tinggi semampan dengan rambut dicat setengah merah, menutupi rambut pirangnya, dan mata merah mewarisi mata ibunya―Namikaze Kushina―itu berumur 29 tahun. Berbeda tiga tahun dengan Naruto. Tetapi kebanyakan orang tidak mempercayai usianya yang hampir kepala tiga itu, karena fisiknya seperti pemuda yang berusia awal dua puluh tahunan.

"_Onii-san, _setidaknya, ketuklah pintu sebelum kau masuk ke kamar orang lain!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kakaknya.

"Pintunya terbuka, jadi, aku langsung masuk saja." Jelas Kyuubi acuh tak acuh. 

Naruto tidak menanggapinya dan kembali melanjutkan mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya. "Hey, ada apa denganmu? Dan, ada apa dengan ponselmu?" Tanya Kyuubi yang heran dengan kelakuan adiknya malam ini―mengetuk-ngetuk ponsel dan berbicara dengan ponsel―. 

Naruto kembali menoleh kepada kakaknya, "Aku hanya menunggu telpon―setidaknya pesan dari Sasuke." Jawab Naruto menjelaskan. 

"Kenapa tidak kau duluan yang menelponnya?" Tanya Kyuubi lagi.

"_Etto_… Aku hanya—" perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika ponsel yang berada di genggaman tangannya bergetar lama, menandakan seseorang menghubunginya. "Ah! Ini Sasuke!" senyum Naruto mengembang ketika nama Sasuke tertera di layar ponselnya, tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Naruto langsung mengangkat telpon dari kekasih tercintanya itu.

"_Moshimoshi_, Sasuke~"

"_Ah.. Naruto. Apa aku mengganggumu?"_

"Sama sekali tidak, Suke. Ada apa? Kau merindukanku?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata kearah kakanya. Kyuubi yang mendengar percakapan _menggelikan_ Naruto dan Sasuke pun berangsur keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"_Iya, aku merindukanmu, Naru" _Naruto hanya mengerutkan kening, heran dengan jawaban Sasuke, biasanya jika Naruto berkata seperti itu, Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan _sebuah _dengusan atau tidak menjawab.

"Eh? Ada apa, Suke? Tidak biasanya. Kau salah makan?"

"_Apa aku tidak boleh merindukanmu?" _terdengar nada sedih dari suara Sasuke. Naruto semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"A-ah. Tentu saja boleh, Suke." Naruto tertawa canggung. "Jadi, ada apa malam-malam begini, sayang?"

"_Besok.. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. __A__pa kau ada waktu?" _nada sedih itu terdengar lagi di telinga Naruto.

"Hm. Tentu. Besok aku punya banyak waktu."

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, besok aku akan ke apartemenmu sekitar pukul sepuluh. __B__agaimana?"_

"Iya, datanglah, Suke."

"_Baiklah. __K__alau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, Naruto. __S__elamat malam."_

"Selamat malam, Sayang."

Percakapan itu pun berakhir. Naruto tidak sabar bertemu Sasuke besok. Setelah dua minggu tidak bertemu dikarenakan Naruto yang selalu sibuk di kantornya, begitu pun dengan Sasuke. Tapi, nada sedih yang keluar dari suara Sasuke itu, membuat perasaan Nartuo tidak enak.

(*w*)

Setelah menutup percakapannya dengan Naruto, Sasuke beranjak menuju tempat tidur. Badai salju dan udara yang dingin membuatnya ingin terus-terusan berada di balik selimutnya, menghangatkan diri, sambil membayangkan senyuman Naruto yang bagaikan matahari. Memikirkan Naruto membuatnya terpukul, membuatnya sedih. Bagaimana reaksi Naruto ketika melihat dirinya yang seperti ini? Sasuke sangat takut, takut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Naruto akan menjauhinya, meninggalkannya, bahkan membencinya. 

Air mata Sasuke perlahan mengalir, melewati pipinya yang putih. Hati Sasuke sakit. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi kepadanya? Apa Tuhan membencinya?

Sekelebat pertanyaan muncul di kepala Sasuke, pertanyaan yang semakin membuat hatinya miris.

(*w*)

Sudah lebih dari dua jam Naruto menunggu kedatangan Sasuke, tapi pria bermata oniks itu masih belum datang. Naruto sudah berkali-kali mengirim e-mail dan menelpon Sasuke, tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Berbagai pikiran buruk mulai berkeliaran di otak Naruto. Bagaimana jika Sasuke kecelakaan? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke pergi kencan dengan orang lain?

Pikiran itu buru buru dibuang jauh oleh Naruto saat bel rumahnya berbunyi. 

"Naruto! Sasuke datang!" teriak Kyuubi dari ambang pintu.

"Aku datang! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ke sana." Sahut Naruto dari kamarnya.

(*w*)

Kedua pemuda dengan warna mata yang kontras tersebut duduk di salah satu sofa di apartemen Naruto. Sasuke yang merasa canggung pun langsung membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Naruto, maafkan aku karena datang terlambat." Suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar dan parau di telinganya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Suke." Jawab Naruto sambil menoleh dan menatap mata oniks milik kekasihnya itu. Begitu kelam, begitu dalam. Sehingga Naruto pun jatuh ke dalam mata itu, dan sulit sekali rasanya untuk keluar. "Kau terlihat pucat, Sasuke. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto membuat Sasuke gugup. Sasuke dikagetkan dengan tangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba memegang dan mengelus topi rajutan berwarna _maroon_ yang sedari tadi ia pakai. Buru-buru Sasuke menepis tangan _tan _Naruto, membuat sang empunya sedikit tersentak.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Naru. Aku tidak bermaksud―" Sasuke kembali dikagetkan dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia takut jika Naruto mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Sasuke, aku merindukanmu." 

(*w*)

Naruto semakin erat memeluk Sasuke. Ia begitu merindukan sosok yang berada di dalam rengkuhannya ini. Ia tidak memedulikan Sasuke yang sedikit memberontak. Tangan kanannya beralih ke kepala Sasuke, mengelusnya dengan sayang. Ia mengelus rambut Sasuke yang sedikit keluar dari topinya. 

Akhirnya, Naruto pun melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata oniks Sasuke lekat-lekat. Tapi, ia merasa ada yang janggal. Lalu ia melirik tangan kanannya, terdapat segumpal rambut hitam kebiruan milik Sasuke. Ia kembali melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan kaget.

"Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" bentak Naruto kepada Sasuke sambil mengguncangkan bahu Sasuke dengan sangat tidak pelan. 

Tidak mendapat respon apa pun, Naruto kembali merengkuh Sasuke. Kali ini Sasuke hanya diam, dan membalas pelukan Naruto.

(*w*)

Sasuke menangis sejadinya di pelukan Naruto. Ia tidak bisa terus menerus menyembunyikan ini. Naruto harus tahu. Tetapi, ia takut. Pikiran yang menghantui Sasuke tadi malam kembali menghantui. Bagaimana jika Naruto membencinya lalu menjauhinya?

"Katakan padaku, Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau sakit?" ucapan Naruto membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang dan bergetar. Merasakan perubahan Sasuke, Naruto kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, berniat untuk menenangkan.

Kehangatan Naruto, membuat Sasuke sedikit tenang. Ia harus mengatakannya, ia akan menerima semua resikonya.

"Aku.." Sasuke mulai berbicara, Naruto mendengarkan sambil terus memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku sakit, Naruto.." Sasuke meggantung pernyataannya. Membuat pelukan Naruto sedikit merenggang.

"Kanker… Kanker otak." Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa terpaku, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya.

_Kanker otak._

"Kau.. berbohong kan, sayang?" Naruto tertawa getir, "Kau bercanda kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Naruto, lalu memandang langit biru kekasih tercintanya. Langit itu terlihat mendung, dan kelam. Ini semua salahnya. Ia yang membuat langit itu menjadi gelap.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto…"

To Be Continued...


End file.
